Proposiciones
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Entendiendo que es tiempo de sentar cabeza, Draco Malfoy le propone algo a su novia. ¿El problema? Es el peor haciendo "esas" proposiciones. -OneShot de San Valentín-.


**Sumario:** Entendiendo que es tiempo de sentar cabeza, Draco Malfoy le propone algo a su novia. ¿El problema? Es el peor haciendo "esas" proposiciones.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Si me pertenecieran hubiera más información de ellos, créanme. Sí, es una indirecta directa para ti, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Proposiciones:**

Draco Malfoy nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que se sorprende y se asusta tan fácilmente, o al menos no era el tipo de hombre que lo admitía abiertamente; pero cuando su madre comenzó a hablar ese día, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

«_Tus responsabilidades para con la familia requieren específicamente que te cases pronto. Además de que, para tu edad, ya deberías estar casado_». Esas habían sido las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy mientras tomaban el té en la Mansión Malfoy una tarde de Julio. ¿Acaso su madre se había vuelto loca? Draco no podía creer que de verdad había escuchado eso. ¡Tenía 23 años, por Morgana! No era como si tuviera ya la edad de sus padres ni nada. Qué exagerada.

Además, la palabra matrimonio siempre le había causado cierta ansiedad; podía ver la diferencia entre la relación de sus padres y la relación que él y su novia desde hace cuatro años tenían. Astoria y Draco, a pesar de ser tan diferentes el uno del otro, tenían una forma de conectarse tan profunda e inexplicable que no muchos entendían. Tampoco que a él le importara un soberano rábano lo que el mundo en general pensara de él, pues ya se había acostumbrado a ser el blanco de los chismes y susurros cada vez que entraba en algún lugar.

Le importaba Astoria. Muchísimo. Tanto que a veces se le hacía doloroso pasar mucho tiempo sin ella, claro que esto último nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Un Malfoy nunca admite depender de ninguna forma en otra persona; Astoria era la persona en la que más confiaba, y la única que lo entendía, aceptaba y soportaba... A él, el cobarde ex-mortífago con más oscuridad que luz en su alma.

En esos cuatro años que había compartido con ella había sanado y sobrepasado tantos demonios, tantas heridas de guerra, tantos miedos,... Era increíble. Astoria se había hecho paso y se había introducido en su piel, en su alma de una forma que, aunque quisiera alejarse de ella -cosa que nunca haría, por supuesto-, no podría. Su relación con ella se había vuelto algo tan importante como el respirar, y el solo pensar en proponerle matrimonio le aterraba; no porque no la quisiera, sino porque había visto lo que el matrimonio le hacía a las parejas felices.

El primer ejemplo de ello eran sus padres. Lucius y Narcissa a pesar de aún estar juntos, entre ellos había aparecido un gran espacio que, por lo que Draco podía divisar en la fotografías de sus padres cuando tenían su edad, no había estado cuando solo mantenían un noviazgo. ¿Qué haría si eso pasara con él y Astoria cuando tuvieran unos diez o más años de casados? ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a estar cerca de ella todos los días pero que a la vez estuviera tan lejos, mentalmente?

La respuesta era simple: no.

Otro ejemplo de esto eran sus amigos Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Dos años después de la muerte de Quién-tú-Sabes, Pansy y Blaise decidieron contraer matrimonio, los parámetros de esta unión... Draco no estaba seguro, pero tenía la impresión que había sido por conveniencia; el punto es que no habían pasado ni seis meses de casados cuando Pansy había admitido haber engañado a Zabini con otros. Sí, no con _otro_ sino con _otros_. En plural. Y el joven estaba seguro que lo mismo había hecho Zabini.

¿Quería él que lo mismo sucediera entre su novia y él mismo? No sería capaz de engañar a Astoria, por Circe. Pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro con muchos otros aspectos del matrimonio. Ese pedazo de papel, esos votos de cuidar, respetar y amar hasta que la muerte los separe traían consigo, al parecer, una gran presión que en un noviazgo no había. Pero en su interior, Draco sabía que lo que más temía era que si se casaba con Astoria, la arrastraría a un hueco oscuro de donde no podría salir.

Ella no merecía eso.

Aún así Narcissa se mantuvo firme a su imposición, diciéndole que era lo más sano luego de haber compartido cinco años con ella, y agregando que si no se casaba con la señorita Greengrass debía dejarla ir; ¿qué clase de cosas absurdas decía su madre? ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerlo decidir entre esas dos cosas? Por supuesto, no tuvo más opción que asegurarle que lo pensaría y se concentraría en proponérselo, a lo que su madre respondió dándole el anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy; consistía en una fina banda de plata con una esmeralda de corte exquisito y unos diamantes a los lados... Sin duda el anillo más hermoso que Draco hubiera visto.

Tenía el anillo y la bendición de su madre. Solo faltaba la proposición.

* * *

Semanas pasaron antes de que Draco decidiera llevar a cabo la proposición de matrimonio. Le envió una lechuza a Astoria invitándola a cenar en su restaurant favorito a lo que la chica respondió efusivamente, firmando la carta _con mucho amor_; Draco negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar mostrar el vestigio de una sonrisa, sincera y espontánea. Esta mujer.

Al llegar al restaurant los nervios lo estaban controlando. Él no estaba hecho para esto. No era romántico, ni efusivo,… ni siquiera cariñoso. No podía recordar la última vez que había besado a Astoria en público, ni la última vez que hizo un gesto amoroso para con ella. Se pasó las manos por el cabello estilizado anteriormente, en un ademán nervioso y exasperado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era con su novia?

Cada vez que lo pensaba más sentía que Astoria tal vez estaba siendo un-poco-demasiado buena y tolerante con él. Ella sí era cariñosa, amorosa y sí le demostraba su amor en público espontáneamente. Tal vez ella incluso pensaba que podía ser romántica por los dos, ya que Draco era como una estatua de piedra, fría y sin corazón.

Nunca en su vida se habías sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo como en ese momento, y vaya que habían muchos otros momentos en los que lo había sentido.

Pero todas sus cavilaciones pasaron a un segundo plano cuando Astoria, pareciendo una muñeca de colección apareció. El hombre se levantó de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al verla sonreírle. Ella tan bonita por dentro y fuera, tan alegre, tan optimista, tan perfecta y él. Él era una bestia.

"Pensé que sería la primera en llegar" Dijo la castaña acercándosele para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Los nervios aumentaron y Draco hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarlos, a sabiendas de que Astoria lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Necesitaba calmarse. Él no era así; incluso en su momento más crítico en su trabajo, siempre había mantenido la calma. Ahí fue cuando decidió lo que podría definirse como la mejor o peor estrategia de proposición de matrimonio para alguien: tratarlo todo como un negocio.

"¿Draco?" La suave pregunta venía de su novia, que lo miraba expectante. Claro, había dejado de escucharle. Sigue así, estúpido.

"Sí. Me alegra de que hayas podido asistir" contestó rápidamente, moviendo la silla para que así ella pudiera sentarse. Esto pareció calmar la curiosidad de Astoria un poco, pero no completamente.

"No es como si existiera algo más importante que esto" No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario mientras tomaba asiento en frente de ella.

"¿Podría San Mungo sobrevivir a tu ausencia?" Añadió el rubio platinado, arrastrando las palabras. La chica le perforó el alma con sus ojos azules llenos de diversión.

"San Mungo puede funcionar más que bien sin mí, tranquilo" Ni siquiera con una conversación tan relajada como esa Draco parecía poder quedarse relativamente tranquilo. Por suerte, la llegada del mesero a la mesa lo distrajo lo suficiente.

Comieron entre plática. Bueno, en realidad Astoria hablaba sin parar y Draco la escuchaba con atención. Adoraba escucharla hablar, siempre se emocionaba y relataba las cosas con más alegría de la necesaria. Una que otra vez el joven añadía algún comentario que normalmente le hacía reír a ambos. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que, cuando se dio cuenta, ambos se encontraban en medio del postre.

Era ahora o nunca. Debía hablar.

"Astoria, ¿no crees que deberíamos casarnos?" La interrumpió y la castaña se congeló en su puesto, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Q-Qué?" Eso fue lo único que Astoria pudo articular. Esas palabras la habían tomado desprevenida.

"Es lo lógico, ¿no crees?" Agregó Draco rápidamente. Los ojos de Astoria se agrandaron, la chica totalmente paralizada. "Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que es lo que nos falta".

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"

"Casémonos, Astoria" Sus palabras fueron tan rápidas que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que las había dicho. Se quedaron en un silencio cargado de tensión, ambos mirándose fijamente. Uno esperando la respuesta del otro.

"¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Draco?" Astoria preguntó. El rubio la miraba sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta.

"¿Cómo que por qué? Astoria, ya te lo he dicho, es lo único que nos falta"

Otro silencio cargado de tensión.

Draco comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con toda esta situación, y estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando Astoria se levantó, lo fulminó con sus ojos cristalinos, lanzó la servilleta a la mesa con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y salió a paso furioso del restaurant bajo la mirada de todos los clientes alrededor, y dejando a su novio completamente descolocado, confundido e incluso un poco enojado.

¿Desde cuándo Astoria se comportaba así? Lo que acababa de suceder estaba más allá de su conocimiento, pero había sido una falta de respeto haberlo dejado así. Solo. Justo cuando le había pedido matrimonio.

Pagó la cuenta y se apareció en la entrada de la Mansión Greengrass, cada vez más enojado por la inmadurez que su novia había demostrado minutos atrás; cuando el elfo doméstico le atendió, le aseguró que la señorita Astoria no quería saber de nadie en ese momento, pero Draco insistió, llevando a la pobre creatura al borde de un colapso.

Al final logró sonsacarle el lugar donde la castaña se había refugiado luego de haberlo dejado plantado, y sin importarle los modales caminó hasta el salón de dibujo, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Si Narcissa lo hubiese visto, le habría dado un ataque.

La encontró sentada frente a la chimenea, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el rubio entró; sencillamente observaba el crepitar de las llamas, completamente ida, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. El joven carraspeó intentando atraer su atención, sin éxito alguno.

El solo verle esa expresión tan vacía en el rostro alejó todo sentimiento de rabia o enojo que antes se había apoderado de él. Sus pasos se volvieron más dubitativos conforme se acercaba a ella. Y de pronto lo entendió.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Preguntó casi en un susurro. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, y Draco pudo ver el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas contra la luz de las llamas.

"Todo" Respondió Astoria, y esta vez sí lo miró. Draco sintió algo romperse en él de solo ver su rostro tan oscurecido por la tristeza… no, por la decepción. "Pero es obvio que eso no ocurrirá"

"Cometí un error al proponerte matrimonio de esa forma"

"¿A qué te saben esas palabras, el admitir que te has equivocado?"

"A vinagre" respondió, y la joven mostró una sonrisa recatada que no llegó a sus ojos. "Hablo en serio, Astoria. Cuando te digo que sé que me equivoqué"

"Lo hiciste. Magistralmente" Acordó la castaña, levantándose del sillón oscuro y dando un paso hacia él. "No hubiera sido tan difícil convencerme de aceptar tu proposición si fueras dicho las palabras correctas"

"Me conoces. No soy el hombre de las palabras correctas" Respondió en un susurro. Porque era verdad. Porque nunca había sido el hombre que mostraba su afecto ante nadie, no había sido enseñado a hacerlo nunca. Y ella llegaba, esperando que lo hiciera… Le dolía decirle que no, pero si en una cosa no estaba mintiendo, era en esa: Nunca había sido el hombre de las palabras correctas.

"No es muy difícil encontrar esas palabras correctas, Draco" Acarició su mejilla con una suavidad casi dolorosa. Draco cerró sus ojos. "Son solo dos palabras".

"No sé de qué hablas" Mentía. Sí lo sabía. Pero, ¿en verdad estaba preparado para soltar esas palabras? ¿qué tanto sabía él del amor como para profesarlo abiertamente?

"Claro que lo sabes" aseguró Astoria, tomándolo de ambas mejillas y haciéndolo mirar a sus ojos. "Me he dado cuenta de que no tenía razón para enojarme. Que-"

"Sí la tienes".

"¿Me dejas terminar?" Al fin lograba ver esa expresión divertida en su rostro de nuevo. La iluminaba. Asintió, algo avergonzado por perder los modales tantas veces esa noche; casi podía ver a su madre negando con la cabeza en reproche. "Como decía, me di cuenta de que no tengo por qué enojarme porque te conozco. Más de lo que te gustaría, estoy segura. Y por eso sé que sí sabes cuáles son esas palabras. Si yo puedo decirlas, tú también puedes…" Lentamente acercó sus labios a su oreja, sus manos viajando hasta el cuello de su camisa "Te amo, Draco Malfoy" Su interior se revolucionó. Perdió toda noción del tiempo y espacio, y en su mente esas dos palabras resonaban como el sonar de campanas. La observó por unos momentos, sus ojos azules esperanzados esperando a que él correspondiera esas palabras.

Merlín, esta mujer lo estaba ablandando.

Suspiró, reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía y de su chaqueta sacó la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo de esmeralda. Podía decirlo; ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Además, si alguien merecía esas palabras era Astoria Greengrass. Abrió la cajita y la castaña contuvo el aliento.

"Te amo, Astoria" Y no mentía. Sí la amaba, incluso cuando le parecía extraño soltar esas palabras. La observó sonreír ampliamente y se apresuró a continuar "¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Segundos pasaron, y Draco pudo ver las diferencias entre su antigua proposición y esta. La primera era que Astoria parecía no caber de felicidad. Su sonrisa radiante le iluminaba el rostro, y era incluso contagiosa. Ella era pura luz. Y cuando por fin respondió, el alivio que el rubio sintió lo hizo sonreír con ella.

"Sí".

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

_¡Heeeey! Tiempísimo sin haber entrado aquí, Dios. Me disculpan por eso, estoy en medio de mi último año en secundaria y... bueno, todo se me ha complicado todo. Pero tenía este one-shot casi completo guardado, y hace poco lo leí y decidí terminarlo. Aquí lo tienen, corto, rápido y justo en víspera de San Valentín._

_¡Espero leer sus comentarios!_

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín, mis amores!_

_xx_

_Sofía._


End file.
